


Like you just the way you are

by Amy_elisee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Description of burns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jesse just wants to help, M/M, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, VERY VERY VERY BRIEF MENTION OF CHARACTER DEATH, boys with issues, i just needed to add some context to what genji lost was all, im sorry :(, like blink and you will miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_elisee/pseuds/Amy_elisee
Summary: After the fire that burned down his home and his life, Genji is left in care and scarred from the memory and his burns. Angela, his carer knows somewhere that might be able to help the young man but what Genji didn't expect was to fall a young and handsome cowboy along the way on his road to recovery.





	Like you just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/gifts).



“Do I have to go?” That had been his first and main question, the anxiety that bubbled up in his stomach felt dangerously close to that of nausea and Genji knew that it wouldn’t stem or fade any time soon. He sat on his bed, eyes downcast and knees up to his chest, similarly to how a scolded child might sit after a parent’s lecturing, but Angela never shouted or scolded, never seemed to stare down at Genji with that same glare of disappointment that his father did.

“No, but I think I could help. They are good people, I have known them for many years and a service like theirs isn’t something that is … _common_ nowadays.” Angela sighed, her emotions clear on her face, Genji could read the desperation in her saddened blue eyes, he could tell that she was so sure that if he was to say no, he would have missed out on a once in a life time opportunity. She was a good woman, kind in nature and void of any malice or ill intent, she was perfect for her role of Genji’s guardian but her job as a world renown doctor came at the price of sacrificing ‘family time’, time that Genji needed to help him heal.

It had been hard at first, after the fire. Losing everything material was easy enough to the young Shimada but the more permanent loses were what deep and dark thoughts and nightmares in the young man’s mind. Seeing his home burning, his brother, his mother, fighting their way in to try and save him and yet fate was cruel enough for them to be taken in the end instead of him. His scars would never really heal, the physical ones that branded across the right side of his body. His right eye would never fade back from the now dull grey to the once stunning amber brown, his once flawless skin now mapped with the course feeling of damaged tissue, his right arm gone from the elbow down, unusable without his prosthetics as was his right leg, or what remained of it.

Genji was just grateful that his hair had managed to grow back, he took that as a small victory, or at least Angela told him that he should, but it didn’t stop the young man from pulling at it when his panic attacks grew too intense or his nightmare’s too vivid- making him relive those moments again and again. “So, how long will I be gone?” He asked, noticing the way the Swiss woman’s eyes widened slightly, the glimpse of hope that shone in them before she answered with a small smile. “It’s usually a 6-month period, but I have known of them keeping people for different amounts of time depending on their recovery or how they take to everything.”

6 months was enough time for the anxiety in Genji to flare up once again, his frown deepening as he looked over to his carer, his left-hand itching to reach out for her own. “Will you visit me?” He finally asked, knowing that by doing this, things could get better, Angela would have her time to work without worrying about Genji and maybe Genji could finally find something he could call peace. He couldn’t help but smile as her face seemed to erupt with glee, her hands already pulling him forwards and into the comfort of her own chest, holding him close as she stroked a hand through the locks of his hair. “Every week, I promise you. I will call you every other night.” The reassurance stemmed the anxiety as Genji nodded, nuzzling himself closer to the older woman and enjoying the embrace. “They have never let anyone down Genji, they will help.”

The drive from the city to the country was dull and lengthy, nothing was to be seen except for trees and fields, more trees, more fields. Genji couldn’t help but feel his nerves ticking as he checked his phone every few minutes, noticing almost instantly when he lost reception and when it returned. He hoped the place at least had _some_ internet or entertainment. It wasn’t much to look at as they pulled up to the farm, but Angela did let out a sound of happiness as they pulled off of the pothole filled road and onto the dirt path leading to the large settlement. Already, Genji felt himself regretting his choices in coming here, it was as if the manifestation of every American stereotype formed into a place right before his eyes. The large barn was red, a stark contrast to the white lined picket fence that seemed to encircle the entirety of the huge property. The fields around the home were lined with nothing more than vibrant green grass that large horses, cows and goats chewed on mindlessly, standing far from the large country home and chicken coop.

Before Genji could even turned to Angela to complain, the car pulled to a stop, the smile on her face only growing as he turned off the engine and exited the vehicle before calling for Genji to follow her. The young boy was unsure if he had ever seen her run before but Genji couldn’t help but smile as he followed along, only for that smile to soon drop from his features as two large and casually dressed men exited from the barn and jogged over.

It was clear to see from here that they knew Angela well, not that Genji didn’t already know who Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were. They attended the same university as Angela did, originally on the same biomedical degree before changing to psychology and specialising in trauma recovery. She had spoken about them many a time, trying her best to convince Genji to come and spend time with them, for them to provide that aid and ‘healing’ that Angela could not. Now, Genji wasn’t so sure. It all seemed to happen so fast as he stood beside his carer, timidly standing almost behind her but wearing a guarded and hostile expression- not that they took notice. It wasn’t long before Genji was being spoken to by the man known as Jack, asking him questions on what he preferred to eat and what kind of activities he enjoyed, things that only seemed to create a bubble of rage inside of the younger man at being spoken to like a child.

Genji was 20 years old, the only reason he was even put into care was because the sate had raised the age of care from 18 to 21 only 10 years prior, something about security for young adults who enter care- not that Genji needed it. He had his family’s money in the bank and although Angela was sweet, he didn’t plan on staying a moment longer after he finally turned 21. He chose not to make a scene however, he didn’t want to embarrass Angela after all, but he did choose to ignore the ‘pretty’ American man and look off towards the chicken coop, his attention finally focusing on something except the almost insultingly belittling conversation.

There weren’t many people around, Genji could see a few people around his age, some older by up to 10 years, some younger but no younger than 16, a mixture of men and women that seemed unfazed by his arrival as they worked amongst themselves on maintaining the property and cleaning out the animal coops. That was until he heard the almost honeyed words of Angela’s name being called from the direction he was mindlessly looking in.

He felt his throat tighten and his frown deepen as a man with sun tanned skin and a wide smile walked towards them, his hair pulled back into a sad excuse for a ponytail but his features still undeniably handsome but the one thing that caught Genji’s eye over all was the silver prosthetic attached to his left arm, almost identical to his own except for it looking a little older in modelling- clunkier in design. “Well, if it ain’t Miss Angela Ziegler!” His voice almost sending shivered of warmth down Genji’s spine as he watched the man pull Angela into a quick hug. “It’s been too long!”

Angela was already laughing softly, hugging him in return before grasping his shoulders to square him up properly. “My! Jesse, you have certainly grown much more since I last saw you!” Her voice sweet with sincerity before she let him go and pulled Genji once more into the limelight of the conversation. “Genji, this is Jesse McCree, Gabe and Jack’s son!” The young man was silent, eyes wide as if petrified as he was almost pushed into McCree’s chest by his overly excited carer, he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of relief and gratitude as the man, no more than 3 years older than himself took a step back in response, ensuring them both area of personal boundary before nodding his head once and speaking. “Charmed to have you with us.”

The nights at the barn came around seemingly faster than in the city, Genji put it down to the lack of lighting from street lights or near by houses. He had already been shown to his room, it was bigger than that he had at Angela’s home but some how it felt almost claustrophobic, the bed was a double, the sheets red and white patterned and an overly obnoxious American flag was pinned to the wall by the side of the bed, causing Genji to physically cringe. He had decided to skip out of the night meal, not leaving the room since his tearful goodbye from Angela (her tears, not his) around an hour and a half ago. He didn’t even have his suitcase or bag unpacked as he sat on the bed in the darkening room and stared blankly at the phone in his hand, flicking through pictures taken from over 2 years ago. _Before the fire._

If the room hadn’t of been silent in the first place, Genji would have probably missed the quiet knock at his door, still it didn’t stop him from jumping in fright. “Hello?” He called out after a moment, making sure to correct himself so that he didn’t stutter and managed to sound somewhat confident. There was no response for a second, only the door handle touching and pushing open slightly as the handsome man known as Jesse McCree popped his head from around the frame. “Hey.” His voice much softer now that he wasn’t calling out to Angela or trying to round up disobedient animals.

He didn’t wait for Genji to tell him to leave or to come in, instead he just pushed open the door, slipped inside and closed it behind him before looking around the room for any signs of change, his eyes meeting Genji’s staring own when he found that the younger man had done literally nothing in terms of customising the room. “You weren’t at dinner… I didn’t really expect you to be, to be honest. Most folks miss the first few, it can be hard to get used to, but I can promise ya, we don’t bite.” Jesse smiled, his voice lifting towards the end of the sentence as if trying to make his words come off comical. A few years ago, Genji was sure he would have smiled or laughed, instead he sat in silence, his head tilted down to his hands in his lap, the phone screen bright against his one working eye as he noticed that he still had no reception.

“You know, this used to be my room few years back.” Jesse continued, walking around the room as he traced his flesh hand against the flag on the wall, a small huffed laugh leaving him as he turned back to the silent younger man sat on the bed. “Might make you feel more at home if you decorate it some? Want some help tomorrow?”

 

“ _Angela,_

_I still wish that this place had some signal, so I could just call you instead of typing out these emails but at least there is internet. Although it is slow. How have you been? It is getting darker quicker here and feels colder than the city, but the sky is nice at night, at least I can see the stars._

_The man, Jesse is… annoyingly friendly. He helped me decorate the room I will be staying in last week which was nice of him but now he won’t leave me alone. He eats with me at dinner, he works with me in the fields, I can’t get a minute away. I’m not good at this anymore, the talking to people thing. How do I just make him go away?_

_Genji.”_

The weeks turned to a month, then 2 months before Genji finally felt that he at least had a routine. He would wake up at around 6, take his medication before his shower, refuse breakfast before his therapy session with Gabriel, work in the chicken coops for an few hours since they always were his favourite and by midday the infamous Jesse McCree would be by his side as they worked through the day’s tasks. He wasn’t sure when it happened but Genji found himself slowly starting to enjoy the other man’s company, he couldn’t help but notice that Jesse didn’t speak to the other residents, but then again, neither did he. He found himself soon laughing at the odd joke that McCree made, waiting for him after dealing with the chickens instead of storming off to try and be alone. They stayed together long after the day was done since it turned out that McCree also struggled to sleep at night. After the dishes had been washed and the evening meal had been eaten, keeping each other company in the main living room when everyone else seemed to head for their own rooms, it had become a comfortable routine and Genji hadn’t even noticed himself slipping deeper and deeper until he found himself one day, 3 months into his stay resting against the older man’s side without any feeling of anxiety in his chest or panic at being so close to another person.

That night Genji couldn’t sleep a wink, tossing and turning as he thought through the past few months, trying to pinpoint the moment when Genji stopped feeling so angry and scared, when did he start to let Jesse touch his arms or back, when did he start letting Jesse hug him- When did Jesse become Jesse instead of McCree?! The Shimada’s head was spinning as the sickness in his stomach- something he once was so used to was no more, instead of the void and empty feeling, there was only the sensation of butterflies that caused Genji to groan out in frustration. He didn’t come here to form a crush! He came to stop Angela from asking! To maybe stop the nightmares and the panic and the stress-!

It was only after those thoughts did the sudden realisation hit Genji like a brick, the nightmares were long gone, he hadn’t had a panic attack in weeks, his anxiety was nothing when he spoke and joked with Jesse, he was finally ‘healed’ as Angela would put it and yet, the thought of leaving filled him with nothing but sickening dread. He couldn’t sleep, he could barely sit still so it wasn’t even a second before the younger man was sat up and out of bed in a minute, not even bothering with putting on his prosthetics but instead using his left hand to skim across the wall to help in guiding him to Jesse’s room thanks to his poor vision. It didn’t take long before he was knocking on Jesse’s door, the butterflies refusing to settle in his stomach as he waited for his friend to answer, only having to wait for a few more moments before Jesse creaked open the door and blinked at him tiredly.

Jesse was almost breath taking, infuriating the smaller man as he looked on at the American. His skin tanned naturally, hair skimming over his well-formed chest, muscles defined from years of manual labour. Jesse stood in the door way in nothing more than boxer shorts, his prosthetic hand idly scratching at the still growing facial hair that partially covered his chin and jawline before he finally spoke. “Gen? It’s real late darlin’ whatcha doin’ here?” His words slurred from a sleep dazed mind, embarrassment warmed Genji’s chest at the knowledge that he had woken Jesse over something as stupid as this.

“I…I just wanted someone-…I wanted to talk to you.” And that was all it took before Jesse was moving away from the door, inviting Genji inside his room and closing the door behind them before sitting back down on the bed and patting the space next to him for Genji to take a seat. “Well, ‘m awake now. What’s up pumpkin?” The nicknames and pet names never failed to make Genji blush, the heat seeming to instantly form in his cheeks as he took a seat next to his friend, bringing his knees up to his chest almost defensively before he thought on what to say. “I couldn’t sleep, I have been thinking too much.” He admitted, kicking himself at how vague he was sounding and how stupid it made him feel. “I mean, I was thinking. Ever since last month, I haven’t had a panic attack, I haven’t had nightmares, I don’t really feel like I _need_ to speak to Reyes anymore.” He continued, already avoiding looking at Jesse’s eyes, trying his best to avoid that look of worry that he knew would already be on his friend’s face.”

“Well, have you talked to Gabe or Jack about it? If you are feelin’ better…” Jesse hesitated and Genji took the moment to scan over to the older man, to gauge his expression of worry but instead was met with clear sadness. “… If you are feelin’ up to it, you could see ‘bout goin’ back home. You don’t need to stay here if you think it’s done the job, get to go back to that fancy city you’d been tellin’ me about ‘nd go back to enjoyin’ life with cell reception.” He smiled sadly towards the end, trying his best to make a joke but it didn’t take a psychologist to tell Genji that Jesse was upset at the thought of Genji leaving.

“That’s the thing though.” He started, eyes finally connecting with Jesse’s own, his one grey and one amber eye meeting those warm chocolate brown irises’ that made Genji feel like he was melting. “I don’t think I want to leave. Not when you are here anyways.” The mood in the room seemed to shift instantly as the pair continued to stare into each other’s eyes. It wasn’t uncomfortable or weird and neither of them seemed to mind the slowly growing heat that formed in the pits of their stomachs but soon Genji found himself with lips against his own, a soft and sweet kiss that already had Genji flushed red almost from head to toe.

He didn’t know how it happened or how they got to this point, their eyes slipping closed as they both melted into the innocent kiss, lips soon coming together much more intimately as Genji slowly found himself slipping from the bed into Jesse’s firm lap, his hands already moving around Jesse’s back, stopping the man from pulling away- not that Jesse would have wanted to, not as their kiss slowly grew more and more heated, tongues soon slipping against each other’s as soft moans filled the room. The flushed skin of Jesse’s broad chest felt hot against Genji’s clothed one and the smaller man ached for the fabric to be removed. He hadn’t wanted this since before the fire, he had hated the way he looked too much, he couldn’t trust anyone enough anymore, he had almost forgotten how good it felt to be with someone like this, but Genji couldn’t deny that kissing someone had never gotten him as hot and bothered as kissing Jesse had.

It was only as Jesse broke the kiss, did Genji realise how desperately he needed to breathe, his body tingling with adrenaline as he felt the space between his legs growing hotter and hotter, already feeling the hard press of Jesse’s own interest against his thigh. “Are you sure you want to do this?... with me?” Genji couldn’t help but question, biting down on his lower lip as Jesse snorted out a panting breath, his answer soon clear as the older man pressed kisses along the heavily scared side of his throat, lips gentle as his finger’s removed the smaller man’s t-shirt. “There aint anyone I would rather do this with, sweetpea.” Genji felt as if he could hardly breathe, his upper half already exposed as their lips met again, hands frantic as they both started to pull and tug at the last pieces of clothing, ending up with the smaller man on top of Jesse, straddling the American’s hips as they both finally managed to tug off the last piece of offending underwear.

A noise left Jesse’s throat the moment he had eyes on Genji’s bare body, his eyes lidded heavily in lust as his hands roamed up and down the smaller man’s hips. He couldn’t peal his eyes away from the slim waist that gave way with thick and full hips, the beautiful and perfect curve of Genji’s cunt that glistened wet with his excitement. “Fuck Genj.” Jesse moaned, his hands already pulling the smaller man down onto the bed as he instead rolled over to be on top of him. “Fuck, yer so stunnin’, why did it take us so long to do this? Shit, just let me take care of ya, let me love on you.” Genji already felt as if he was high on pleasure, he hadn’t even been touched yet, but the perfect view of Jesse’s own fat cock had him aching for it.

The smaller man couldn’t stop himself as he cried out at the fingers suddenly stroking between his folds, the noise of his slick wetness sounding almost deafening in his ears. His body and hips twitching and jerking, pleasure spiking randomly until finally Jesse’s fingers were lubed up enough for the older man to press one of them inside. He felt so big, it was only a finger and yet Genji felt as if his body was burning with need, he lay back on the bed, legs spread and panting for the man who had so suddenly invited himself into his life only a few months ago and swept Genji completely off his feet. “J-Jesse!” He cried out again, moans being plucked so easily from his lips as Jesse fucked in a second finger, scissoring them and stretching out Genji’s tight opening before finally giving the smaller man what he wanted- the third finger to fill him up.

“Just look at you take me Gen, yer so perfect!” The thickness of his southern voice seemingly growing with the lust that filled Jesse’s body, his own cock aching and twitching as precum leaked from the tip, he needed to be inside his new lover, a man who he would have called his best friend here on the ranch, if not his only friend. Now with Genji under him, he didn’t know if his heart really could take the smaller man leaving, that was when the realisation and embarrassment suddenly hit him. “G-Genji I don’t got any … protection. I don’t think this is a smart move if we just wing it.” He gulped, heat suddenly rushing to his face as the smaller man looked up at him with nothing more than a shit eating smirk. “I’m on the pill cowboy, so long as you don’t have anything nasty or wrong with that dick of yours-“ He moved, pushing up on the bed so that he could buck down harder onto Jesse’s fingers. “- you can fuck me and fill me up.”

It took everything Jesse had to stop himself from climaxing then and there. There wasn’t a second thought as the older man pulled his fingers free and lined his cock up with the now dripping opening, his lips only ghosting over Genji’s own so that he didn’t muffle any of those beautiful sounds as he slowly pushed deep inside. The both of them groaning out in unison as Jesse finally filled his new lover up, his arms already circling around Genji’s hips as he held him in place, not giving them time to think before he was already fucking his cock deeply inside with a fast pace.

The headboard bounced off the wall with each one of Jesse’s thrusts, the moans finally being muffled with the other’s lips, trying their best in not waking the others but yet still to selfishly absorbed in the pleasure to stop. Genji knew he wouldn’t last, it had been so long, and it felt too good as he was fucked so perfectly into the mattress, the air around him smelt of sex and Jesse and it was leaving his mind foggy with lust and adoration- already falling so helplessly in love with the man that was ravaging his body so perfectly.

The moment their kiss broke apart and Genji licked the saliva from his lips, he knew Jesse was just as close as him, his hips stuttering, sweat already starting to bead at his forehead and his breath leaving him in rapid pants. A part of him was sad that it was coming to an end but Genji knew that this was just the beginning of something even better. “I’m close!” The Shimada managed, eyes screwed closed tightly as Jesse rested their foreheads together, replying with a breathy “me too” before the white-hot pleasure suddenly flashed at the back of his eyes, his body curling up and arching into the strong chest above him as he clamped down around that cock deep inside of him. His orgasm leaving him wetter and trembling as he felt the heat of Jesse climaxing just a few seconds later deep inside of him.

There were a few minutes of panting, the pair regaining their breath, sharing nothing more than lazy kisses and soft bursts of laughter and giggling before Genji finally opening his eyes and decided. “I think I will be staying, I don’t yet think that I could manage going back just yet.” He heard the cowboy huff out in relief and happiness before replying. “Well, I know Gabe and Jack are always lookin’ fer new people to work here, ‘nd there is plenty of room in my bed fer you to stay in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Merry Christmas guys!


End file.
